The Crossroads (Call of Duty 2)
"The Crossroads" is the 21st level in Call of Duty 2. Characters *John Davis (Playable) *Captain Price *MacGregor Walkthrough The following sections are a walkthrough. Getting Started The player will spawn in a house. There's a Webley to the players right, so it's best to take it. Otherwise, get out of the house and follow the road while hugging the right side. Eventually, it is possible to see a house with an open door in front of the player. Go through it. When the player is inside, take a left and it is possible see some stairs with a room on its right side. Toss a grenade into the room and the second floor, then go back and wait for the troops to come towards the player. When the house is clear, go into the room to the right of the stair, get to its end, turn left, and walk into a garage. When you're in there, turn left and it is possible see an exit that leads to a clearing across the street. Before you go, toss a smoke grenade so that the MG42 at the end of the street doesn't lock onto you. When it's up, run across and get into the clearing. When you're in the clearing, look right. You'll see a ruined house with troops in it. Toss a few grenades inside to flush out the troops, then go in and mop up. Go through the house and look to the right. You'll see a house with an opening. Get near the opening and toss a grenade. When it explodes, go in and take a left. You'll be in a kitchen with a door near it. Troops will be coming out of the doorway, so mow them down. There's a stairway to your right, so toss a grenade to the second floor. Now, go into the kitchen and turn right. You'll sea troop with an MG42. Mow him down, then get near where he was and turn right. You'll see another troop, so take him down. Right around this time, a enemy tank will appear in front of the house, so you'll need to blow it up. Go up the stairs and you'll find a rocket launcher. Pick it up (swap your rifle for it), go through the doorway at the kitchen, get away from the tank, and fire the launcher. It should destroy the tank in one shot. If not, do it again. When it's down, pick up your rifle and go back to the ruined house. Image:rdspawn.png|Spawn Image:rdwebley.png|The only Webley in the game. Image:rdtohouse1.png|Going to the first house Image:rdtohouse2.png|Going to the ruined house Image:rdhouse2.png|The ruined house Image:rdtohouse3.png|Going to the third house Image:rdrocket.gif|The rocket launcher Image:rdtank.png|The tank House Cleaning When you get to the ruined house, you'll see Price on the right, next to a hole. let him and some allies jump across it, then jump yourself. When you get across, turn left and you'll see a house with a doorway. As you're running up, toss a grenade. When you get in, keep going until you reach the end, then turn right. You'll see some troops firing near a window and a staircase on your right. Mow down the troops and go up the staircase. When you get to the top, you'll see some troops crouching and one firing a MG42. Take them out, then jump out and go forward until you see another doorway. Go into it and turn right. Keep going and you'll see a staircase. Go up it and you'll be in a room overlooking a heavily-fortified houses with a MG42-occupied garage on its right. Take out the gunner, then toss a grenade at each of the windows. Take out anybody that's left, then go into the house and clean up. After wiping out everyone in the heavily-fortified house, get out of it, turn left and start walking. There's a house right next to it that has a few troopers hiding behind junk in it, so toss a grenade or tow inside when you see it. Clear out the house, then start walking on the left side of the road. Image:rdhole.png|The hole you need to jump across Image:rdtohouse4.png|Going to the fourth house Image:rdhouse4.png|Overlooking the troops near the fourth house Image:rdhouse5.png|Aiming at the fortified house from the fifth house Image:rdhouse6.png|Near the sixth house that's next to the fortified one The Crossroads Follow the path until you hear a warning about enemy armor moving up. When you do, run into the alley on your left until one of your allies blows it up. After its down, follow the road to a house at the end. There are troops on the other side of the house. You'll have to survive for a few minutes. The easy way is to get into the house and turn right. You'll see a window that faces the troops (even some hiding behind the tree and junk), so get near it and open fire. Feel free to toss a few grenades as well. After you take out a certain number of troops, they'll fall back. When they have, go back on the road and follow it down, but when the road begins to turn right, go left. You'll see two gates. Go to the one on the left. Image:rdarmour.png|Incoming enemy armour Image:rdhide.png|Hide here until the tank has been blown up Image:rdcrossroad.png|The crossroads Image:rdwindow.png|Firing form this window gives you an excellent shot at the enemies Image:rdtogates.png|Going to the gates Image:rdgates.png|The gates Farm Slaughter When you allies get to the gate, one of them will open it up. As soon as it's open, a MG42 from the second floor will open fire. Run to the left side of the house and go through the doorway. Toss a grenade when you get it, then go through and take a right at the dead-end. Mow down anybody you see, then go up the stairs near you. Follow it to a MG42 gunner. Take him out, then get out of the house, turn left and head towards the barn. When you get to the barn, go through the passage on the right. If you take the left passage, you'll have to deal with troops firing at your from the barn and nearby troops. When you get to the end, turn left and you'll see an opening to the barn. There are troops hiding behind the stone barriers, so toss a few grenades, then rush the area. There's a glowing radio system on the left side, so destroy it if your grenades haven't blown it up yet. Image:rdhouse7.png|The last house Image:rdtobarn.png|Going to the barn Image:rdbarn.png|Just before the entrance to the barn Image:rdradio.png|Radio equipment Counterattack After clearing out the barn, you'll have to defend it. Find the ladder near the entrance and go up it. There's an MG42 up there, so use it and get ready to fire like crazy. The enemies will attack in five waves. Since you're at the second level, you'll be able to see them from behind the junk in addition to them running to your location. Whenever you can, try to mow down the troops before they get in your yard. Since they come in single file, this should be pretty easy. This will be really useful at the start of the third wave, where a troop-carrying truck will drive up. From your location, you can mow down all of the troops before the truck can even stop. After you take out all of the waves, an enemy tank will appear. It'll start blowing up the farm. Just when it's about to hit you, some airplanes will arrive and blow it up. After the tank is down, get to the field to exit the level. Image:rdmg42.png|The MG42 on the second floor Image:rdfiring.png|The advantage of using the MG on the second floor Image:rdbehind.png|From the second floor MG42, you can fire at the incoming troops before they even jump into the yard Image:rdtank2.png|The tank Image:rdexit.png|Exit Weapon Loadout Transcript Category:Call of Duty 2 Single Player Levels